The Assassin
by Bethica
Summary: An Ninja assassin, named Xia Kyotuko is in New Gotham, after doing her business, Huntress and Dinah grabs her and Xia told them she needs help, but little they know she has plans of her own
1. Default Chapter

The Assassin  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the WB Network and the DC Comics. I own nothing from. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. The only character I own is Xia Kyotuko, made from my own creation.  
  
*********  
  
Deep down in the city of New Gotham, a group of men, in dark clothing, are circling each other; either they are drug dealers, selling or buying drugs or planning something evil in the city. Each of them talks softly to each other, so the pedestrians or whoever doesn't hear them.  
  
In the shadows, a black clad figure, walks slowly with sleath and gets closer, but remains hidden. But it isn't Huntress, because she doesn't do sleath, she jumps off buildings and beat them up. The figure silently takes a sword out of the black sheath, it has a glow touch to it, because of the reflection of the other cars, from the moon glare.  
  
One of the men turns his head back, looking around, but sees nothing but darkness. 'Good' as he thought to himself, he turns his head back, to whatever he was doing. A minute later, he hears someone in the alley. He pulls his 9mm gun out, "Guys, I will check what the sound was coming from." The men nods their heads and continuing what they were doing. Walking over to the dark alley, but still sees nothing but pure darkness, without any doubt, he knows someone is in there, because they can't see them, but they can hear odd noises, that Mother Nature doesn't make. The thug gets closer and closer to the alley. He pulls out a flash-light out and shine it down in the alley, he doesn't see anything. To be sure if the alley is empty, he walks into the alley and walks down it.  
  
Up above on the walls, the black clad figure made itself jammed between the two walls. Both legs onto the wall and the person looks down, as the thug moves down south, close to the main street of the city. The figure moves its feet and legs in a different position, so the figure can jump down smoothly, without getting detected from the thug. The unknown figure walks stealthy down the alley, sneaking behind him, silently and deadly, then places it hands around his neck and quickly snaps it.  
  
The streets lights from the main street, revealed the masked person eyes and it looks very feminine. She drops the dead body onto the ground, causing it to thud, she did this on purpose, and she turns her head back where the thugs are at and waits for their reaction.  
  
Fourteen of the other thugs, instantly heard a thud, being echoed from the alley, they all looked at each other, like this is real bad, something must happened to their member of their gang. All of them pull out a weapon, either a gun or knife out.  
  
The leader, wearing a black jacket with a red flame design on the back, points to the alley. Each of them nods their heads and went over to the alley, unaware what will happen. As they reached over to the dark alley, its now dark, because the female shuts off the flash-light off, as soon she finishes that thug off.  
  
Out of nowhere, the black clad female jumps out of the alley and jumps over them. While still high in the air, she has Shuriken, cross-shaped, throwing stars. She throws each of the men, hitting them in the arm, leg, or chest. As she ran out of them, she lands safely on the ground. The bad guys can automatically tell she is an ninja, because of the Shurikens that she was throwing at them.  
  
Six of the men, yanks out the sharp, yet deadly Shurikens out of their bodies, as they were pulling it out, blood quickly oozes out of the deep wounds, they look like they need stitches, but they can wait, till she is finished.  
  
"Let's get her!" as the leader yells at her, the female ninja dashes away from the bullets, being fired from the gun and she runs over to the wall and does a wall running around the buildings and she spins kick quickly, knocking the guns out of their hands. She lands back onto the ground and grabs one of the men and throws him at the group of men, that races back to their gun and they dropped to the ground like a bowling ball that hits a bowling pins with only one shot.  
  
The men with knifes charges at her and she pulls out her sword out, she swings it rapidly and she charges at them as well and she leaps into the air and then she slices down at them, some got decapitated and few lost limbs here and there. She stabs a man from behind her in the gut and she back flips and then chops his head off.  
  
As soon she was done, there was a lots of dead bodies and unconscious bodies. She looks around, noticing the coast is clear. She went over to fence, about to leap over, but something pulls her back, nobody isn't grabbing her. The female ninja turns her head back and sees a blonde haired female using something kind of special ability...telekinesis.  
  
Dinah pulls her back to the ground, making her like pinned to the ground, by using her TK and Huntress goes over to the ninja. She grins down at the masked warrior, like ha-ha you're going to get it. "Slaughtering people is soooo old..."  
  
The blonde haired Metahuman goes over to Huntress side, "And you left like seven alive. That is odd in the criminal book for dummies. You're the worst criminal I ever seen in my life..."  
  
"Dinah please," said Huntress, turning her head, at her partner, and then she turns her head back down at her. "Why did you kill them, before I turned you into the cops?"  
  
"............." She rolls her eyes, she doesn't want to tell them anything, because not only she is a ninja, but maybe it has to do with her personal life.  
  
".....Huntress she looks like an assassin, but a ninja-y style assassin," said Dinah.  
  
"So, you're an assassin?" she looks down at her and then at her partner. "What'ca killing them for? Money?"  
  
"Not.....for money.....for my people...." She blurted out to them.  
  
"Is this for justice, revenge, and so on?" She smiles at her, "Because if it was for revenge, it won't bring your loves ones back, incase you didn't know."  
  
"Its complicated and the worse you hold me up, its gets even worse. It will be everyone nightmare if the problem isn't stopped."  
  
Dinah and Huntress looks at each other, they can tell by the woman's voice, this is bad news. Maybe they should bring her to the clock tower, even though she killed people. But they have to do something, like what this ninja said, everything will be a nightmare.  
  
"Okay, we will let you go and we must help you, meaning you can't run off, and we gotta work together," said Huntress; she nods her head for Dinah to take her telekinesis off of her.  
  
The ninja gets off the ground and looks at them. "I work alone, in other words, when I fight and uncover clues."  
  
"That's good," said Dinah. "You're a silent type of person, getting the job done, like no wasting time, which reminds me....." she was about to say Huntress, but it wasn't a good time. Before they start this mission, they definitely need a name from her, rather calling her 'it' or 'The Ninja'. "So, um, ninja lady, what's your name?"  
  
"Xia Kyotuko...."  
  
"Sounds very Japanesey," said Huntress.  
  
'Except, I'm not Japanese or Asian.' As she thought to herself. 'But these people can do they won't know what hit them'  
  
*********  
  
((I don't know when I will write out the next chapter, I'm in the process of writing an original stories and also my English essay aka thesis)) 


	2. Xia in Clock Tower

Deciding on Trusting Xia  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment. I own Xia Kyotuko she is made from my own creation.  
  
*******  
  
At the Clock Tower, Helena and Barbara are bickering weathering or not if they should trust this ninja lady. Barbara is sooo mad at Helena, because she didn't think clearly and brought her over to the clock tower which isn't right and isn't Helena to do something like this.  
  
"Helena how do you know she is trustworthy? You just met this assassin and then bringing home to the secret hidden base? You should be ashamed of yourself! You do realize that?"  
  
"I know, but, she needs our help! What am I suppose to say? Sorry no can do, because I don't help assassins because they are evil in the world? Come'on Barbara her people or whatever something bad happen to them."  
  
"So she doing this for revenge or avenge? Assassin or not, I don't know her, you don't know her and five minutes ago you told me she slaughtered seven gang members."  
  
"She kept seven alive," as she adds it in.  
  
"Helena! She murdered them, simple as that, you should have called Reese to arrest her. But bringing her to the clock tower and helping her, is wrong, especially you are a crime fighter...." The conversation about Xia goes on and on....  
  
Outside of the clock tower, on the balcony, Xia is perched onto the edge of the roof, looking down, seeing all those people, looking like ants. Dinah is by her side, watching her, carefully, just incase if she turns bad.  
  
"She really hates me," said Xia.  
  
"Who? Barbara? She just very overprotected. Don't worry she will like you, soon enough." She pauses and then replies again. "She just needs to get to know you, since you're a ninja assassin and to her she hates bad people that kills or hurts other people."  
  
Xia looks at her, "I just come in peace, I'm a natural born ninja assassin, and it runs in my veins." She looks at the full moon, that is high in the sky, "I only kill people that have to do with my mission, but explaining my mission is classified."  
  
"Oh, so you don't randomly kill people?"  
  
"No, I kill certain a person, that is what I do; but I don't kill or hurt other people around me." She stands up and she sighs. "May I rest?" The way she said it, she seemed bothered, maybe it has to do with her mission.  
  
"Sure, there is a guest room. Just follow me." Dinah goes over to the clock tower door and enters it. The young ninja warrior follows her. The telekinesis Metahuman walks past Barbara and Helena, which they immediately stop bickering, its rude to do it in front of the this unknown person. "She is going to rest, if you guys are wondering." She eventually walks in front of the guest room, "Here ya go, inside of this guest room there is a bathroom. So make yourself at home..."  
  
Xia nods her head and walks into the guest room, she closes the door shut. The ninja walks over to the bed and pulls out her masamune out and lays it on the bed, including her Shurikens, bow and arrows, nun-chucks, and few other ninja weapons. She goes into the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. The mirror reflects herself and she sees her black mask still on her, she takes the mask off, and reveals her messed up face, its pretty melted, it was caused by a blaze, sometime in her lifetime. Her face is sweating, since it gets very hot by the latex mask. She turns the faucet on; she picks up a face cloth off the sink, and puts it under the cold water, then applies it to her skin. Ahhhhh, that feels much better. She looks herself in the mirror and her right eye changes into a lizard eye for a few second then it goes away. She quickly places her mask back on and walks out of the bathroom.  
  
She jumps into the air and clings herself onto the ceiling of the roof, hanging upside and wraps herself with her black trench-coat, like she was a bat. Then she falls asleep. This ninja is very mysterious person and very unusual.  
  
While sleeping, she is having some kind of dream. In her dream, everything is dark and flames rises on the ground. She can hear screaming in her dream. With too much chaos going on, she shot opens her eyes, looking very dinosaury and then squinted her eyes, like evil kind of way.  
  
******* 


	3. Her Past

The Assassin: Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. I own nothing from them. I like to do this for my entertainment. I do own Xia Kyotuko and Nick Holkar  
  
Z77777777Z  
  
Barbara is sitting at her computer, doing some work that has to do with the new girl, Xia Kyotuko. Helena looks out of the clock tower window and Dinah is helping Barbara with this mysterious ninja chick.  
  
Barbara stops typing on the computer and she covers her mouth, "Oh god." Dinah looks at the computer screen. "This is a tragedy."  
  
"A wadda?" said Helena coming over to her shoulders, "What does a burnt village has to do with the ninja lady?" She immediately discontinues talking and she turns her head, facing the door where Xia is resting at and then she turns it back onto the computer. "This has to do with her. Why would someone so gross wants to show dead bodies and a burnt village on a Metahuman database?" She looks at Barbara odd. "That is in the wrong place, definitely."  
  
"Tell me about it," said Barbara. She scrolls down the page and shows a type of Metahuman with a title over it, 'The Shadows'.  
  
"Are they a race of Metahumans that has to go in the shadows?" asked Dinah.  
  
"I don't think so; it doesn't list their powers or anything like that. It mentions its found thousand miles away from New Gotham and it lives around the Yoshiki village, but it doesn't mention what is has to do with Metahumans."  
  
The door opens and Xia walks out of the room and goes over to them. "I overheard your conversation about The Shadows and my village. The Shadows are deeply diseased Metahumans that this disease has no cure and quickly they become one of them." She looks down at her feet. "I'm one of them, it has to do that dreadful night of terror and why I started to hunt down for the murderers." Xia looks at them, "This was set many months ago." The Birds looks at her and waits for her to say something, since this is highly intriguing. "This is my story, what my village was like, the guy I once love, how I was diseased, and why I became an Assassin...."  
  
Z7z7z7z7z7z7z7z  
  
On a cold Sunday morning, a young beautiful dark haired female is sitting on a chair in front of her wooden desk. She gently picks up a dagger covered in jewels and the handle is made out of pure gold. She smiles as she looks at the dagger and she gets off the chair and aimed it at her bullseye target against her wooden door, which the wood is the hardest wood in the world and its very rare that's because this small village in the mountains and nearby woods are sacred and really old. Not a lot of tourists comes to Yoshiki due to they will either get lost or there is nothing to do. There is something to do, but there is no technology, hospitals, grocery stores, cell phones, and so on. That's because they are keeping this beautiful village original for many years to come.  
  
The dark haired young woman about seventeen of age studies the door really well and throws the dagger sharply at it, bullseye! She smiles as she made it a perfect target. "Perfect."  
  
"Xia Kyotuko!" shouted a woman outside of her bedroom.  
  
"Yes mother," she yanks the dagger out of the wood and places it back down on her desk and leaves the room. The reason why she didn't hide her weapon, that's because in this village everyone mind their own business, they knows what right and wrong, and they are tools of survival.  
  
Xia goes over to her mother who is in the kitchen, cleaning the table, "Yes?"  
  
The mother stops what she was doing and looks at her daughter, "I want you to go to the river and collect some fish for dinner tonight," the mother looks at her daughter. "I will expect you to come by sundown." Xia nods her head and heads out the door.  
  
The teenager walks past few villagers and they waved to her and continued doing their work in the fields. Xia looks at the sun and her eyes lighten up brightly and she moves her eyes away from the sun and it stops glowing. While walking, she came across a lizard, lying on the rock. "Hello there, are you liking the sun?" She kneels beside it and begins to pet the creature. The Iguana enjoys being petted.  
  
A young man walks down the valley and notices a beautiful young woman is petting an Iguana. He scratched his goatee and smiles. 'Interesting', he goes over to her. "Hey, having fun petting a lizard?"  
  
She looks up and smiles, "Oh yes, he is my daily petting customer, free of charge." She gets back on her feet and looks at him. "Are you a tourist? We haven't seen one in ages, except for me, because it's my first time seeing one."  
  
He laughs and smiles at her, "Nah, I'm just traveling, doing errands for my personal needs," he smiles, "I'm Nick Holkar."  
  
"Xia Kyotuko," she takes out her right hand and waits for a hand shake.  
  
"Sounds on the Asian side, except you don't look like one," he shakes her hand. "But cool name anyways."  
  
"That's because our village is on the Asian side," she giggles, "It's a custom to give the people in the Yoshiki Village an Asiany name."  
  
"So is this your friend Gecko?" He points to the Iguana.  
  
"Oh yes." She gently scoops up the lizard, "This is my pet."  
  
"Interesting, how come it's not in its cage?"  
  
"You ask so many questions." She walks past him and places the lizard on the tree. "There you go." She walks over where the lizard was lying at and she picks up a wooden giant size bowl. "I have to do some fishing, so you can excuse my departure for a while." She walks past him and goes over to the river.  
  
He looks at the five feet, five inches, shoulder length black hair, and black eyed female. He smiles at her and watches what she is doing, so graceful yet so peaceful.  
  
Xia gently takes off her brown boots off her feet and places onto the grass. She enters the river, full of fishes and waits for a fish to come towards her so she can grab it. This is the old fashion way to catch fish and it still works like a charm. Within a minute or two of waiting she hastily grabs onto the fish. She looks at Nick, which is sitting on the rock, under the shade. "Hey, I need a hand."  
  
"Sure," he walks over to her and waits for her to say something.  
  
"Can you hold that bucket?" He nods and picks up the bucket. "Thank you." She throws the Large Bass into the bucket.  
  
After the seventh fish, Xia stops fishing and she walks over to him. "Sorry if that took me a while. My mother wanted me to finish before sundown."  
  
"No problem, I will carry this home and I should be on my way, after that."  
  
"Stay for the feast and then continue the next day. I would love if you stay. You're the first gentlemen outside my village I ever met."  
  
'I'm not really a gentleman, but oh well.' As he thoughts to himself, "Sure, I would love to."  
  
She smiles and she puts on her boots back onto her feet and she starts to walk towards the village. "It's basically a two minute walk. If you are wondering why my mom wants me to hurry on home before sunset, it's when the Shadows will come out and play, that's it's when it's not safe out. That's why I don't want you to travel at nighttime."  
  
"The Shadows?" He said it in a confusing way.  
  
She looks back and forth around the area. "They give you a disease, a disease you can't cure and you become one of them."  
  
"Ah like being a vampire."  
  
"Yes! Except you don't die from cross, garlic, sunlight, and that entire vampire killing stuff." Nick looks a bit scared about The Shadows, "Hey don't worry, and they won't go near the village. It's like a line that they can't cross. Come, my mother is waiting." She continues on walking and he follows.  
  
Xia enters the house, "Mom, I home and I brought a visitor."  
  
The mother walks out of the kitchen and smiles when she saw Nick, "Hello, I'm glad you can stay." The mother looks at her daughter, signaling if she told him about The Shadows and she motions back. "You must be starving, but don't worry." She smiles and she takes the bucket of fish out of his hands and heads to the kitchen.  
  
Xia goes over to the couch and sits down, "Please sit, I want to know stuff about you." Nick smiles and he goes over to the couch and sits down beside her. "So, where are you heading to?"  
  
"Nowhere in particular. I just needed a safe haven to go to for a while." He pauses, "The mission can wait, and I want to spend time here." In other words he likes this girl who seems so perfect to him, that he cannot move away from her and afraid he won't see her ever again.  
  
Z777777Z  
  
"So you met a guy? And that was it?" questioned Helena.  
  
"No, that was the beginning. I can't remember everything else, that's because of being inflicted by The Shadows, the good memories I had with him and my village perished." She looks down on the floor for a few seconds and looks at them; her eyes fill up with tears and it rolls down her burn cheeks. "I can remember that tragic night, something I won't ever forget." She said it very emotionally.  
  
Z777777Z  
  
Few months later......  
  
The smell of smoke filled the air and Xia immediately wakes up from her sleep. She looks around and notices fire is spreading slowly in her bedroom. Her eyes widen and she tries to go to her bedroom door, but it was too hot to go near it. "Mom!" No answer. She slowly coughs up the black smoke. "Mom! Nick!" she cries again. Again, no answer. Tears slowly rolls down her eyes and then dries up because of the intense heat. Xia dives out of her window and quickly notices the whole village is burning and notices bodies cover the ground, bleeding and they are all dead. Xia races over to her mother and notices her neck slit and gunshot wound in the heart. "Mom!" She slowly raises her mother's body and lays it on her lap and she looks up at the hill and spots a group of people with weapons and flamethrowers. "...You!!!!" She screamed, but they couldn't hear her.  
  
More tears rolls down her eyes and she realizes she hasn't spot Nick yet. "Nick!" Nothing, she immediately can feel the worse that he is most likely dead. She continues to looks at the hill and she must take them down even though it's a bad thing, but they deserve to die. She stands up and she starts to run at the hill, as soon she got out of the village. Five people that their skin color is all black and their eyes are either bright red or a green grabbed her.  
  
"Let go of me!" she hissed and realized they are The Shadows. She tries to pull them away from them, because they are slowly releasing fumes from their bodies. "NO!!!!" She cries and she drops onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
The Shadows fades away into the darkness.  
  
A figure goes over to Xia's body and stands there. No face is revealed and the figure walks away and back into the woods.  
  
Z7777777777777Z  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Barbara, "I know how you feel, but going after the people who killed the village isn't the best plan." She sighs and she realizes that the girl won't listen; it's like Helena when she wanted to kill the murderer, but this is different, because these people had a major genocide on the village and they definitely deserved it.  
  
"Since this is not a good time to bring this up," said Dinah, "For a while, I guess, do you have any ablities or powers that The Shadows given you?"  
  
"Yes the matter of the fact. I have superhuman strength and speed. It's kinda odd that The Shadows don't have that ability. All Shadows have two powers to turn humans to become a Shadow and mind drain."  
  
"I'm guessing they had feelings for you. Since you lost many loved ones," said Helena. "Like they practically grew up with the village and you never mentioned they attacked someone after dark, you mention a young boy when to the woods at night and never got attacked."  
  
"Yeah, you're right on that, what does that mean?" questioned Xia. "This doesn't make any sense. Barbara on your computer it mentions that they are not the best race to go near."  
  
"Or already you were blighted with the Shadow's secret weapon," added in from Barbara. "Like maybe either you mother or father was infected by one and it passed onto your genes. Before I can say anymore, before you were affected, were you human or Metahuman?"  
  
"Human, from personal experience and what I know of Metahumans, one Metahuman can have a power or ability that no the Metahumans can have. They can have it from parents, biological experiment, or scientific experiments." She stops talking and she looks at the clock tower window. "I wish I can understand why I became a normal Shadow."  
  
The Birds looked at each other and they wish they know why too. They are in this together. The poor girl lost her mother, the Yoshiki community, and her beloved boyfriend Nick.  
  
Xia walks away from them and she goes over to the window and opens it. She walks over to the edge of the building and looks at the moon. Tears rolls down her eyes and she takes off her mask off of her. She doesn't want to remain hidden from the world. She drops her mask and it gently freefalls from the clock tower and lands onto the ground. As soon it impacts onto the cement sidewalk and perishes in black dust, then it blows away.  
  
Barbara looks at the teenager looking down and she feels really bad. She looks at Helena. "Can you speak to her? See seems a bit lonely and please tries to cheer her up."  
  
"Sure, I'll try," she walks over to the door and opens it. She walks out of the glass door. "You know we have a door." The girl says nothing. "But that doesn't matter." Xia looks up at her and quickly looks away. "So you decide not to do the mask thing, especially with the vanity feminine thing."  
  
Xia cracks a smile. "You try too hard." She looks at her. "I know she sent you to cheer me up, but I can sense in your eyes you're so not good at it."  
  
"Yeah, that's because I'm a bar tender by day and hero by night." She takes a seat besides her. "Since this is not a good time to mention this since you is on the depressing side, what was he like?"  
  
"Nick...." She smiles as she looks at the moon, "He's funny, sweet, nice, humorous, and the perfect boyfriend I ever had." She smiles as she remembers some good times with him. Xia looks at her. "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, his name is Jesse Reese, but we call him Reese, he is a detective, a great friend and boyfriend," she smiles. "And he is the best friend that any person can have Metahuman or not."  
  
"Sounds like you have a happy life."  
  
"Yeah, majority got taken away when my mom was murdered. Don't worry you don't need to go kung-fu on him. He is taken care of him and no he is not dead. I attempted too, but I decide not to."  
  
"Yes, wise choice, what I learned as a child, one mistake or choice can affect history. As for me, for hunting certain gang members are unavoidable, it's meant to be."  
  
"Why is it meant to be? I know they went genocide on them, but are killing them is best choice to slay them?"  
  
"A voice popped into my head after I awaken from being attacked by The Shadows and tells me to destroy them and the victims can rest in peace."  
  
"You believed anything, because you were mad, sad, and deep with anger. Your first choice was to kill them."  
  
"No that came last, kinda funny how most people will think that first." She smiles. "The voice in my head was so strong that I can actually see her. It wasn't somebody I know of and she told me in her own words 'Take the murderers, hunt them down, and the Yoshiki village shall rest in peace'"  
  
"And that's when you become a ninja assassin?"  
  
"Yes, it's the only way to fight them the easy way. I have a sense of feeling that this gang is a type of gang no one should mess with."  
  
Z77777z 


End file.
